Sunday Morning
by loveekar3
Summary: I woke up, to the sound of birds happily chirping. Adjusting my emerald green eyes to my surroundings. And boy, was the sight beautiful. Breathtaking, in fact. No. I wasn't talking about the immersion of reddish-orange sunlight.. I was talking about her. There were no words to describe her, nor were there ones I could coherently form in the moment; She was a work of art...


**A/N: Lately, I've been in the 'Lovey Dovey' mood. So here's another one-shot!(: Now, this takes place after my original story, ****Darkness Shall Avenged****, which I'm currently still working on. This one-shot is about Cole and my OC, Bella. If you want to know more about Bella, go and check out my profile.(: Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any of their characters, although I wish I did, but sadly I don't. I also don't own this quote and quite frankly, I'm not sure who does. R&R(:**

_"I'm not a morning person, but if I woke up next to you, I would be." - Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning <strong>

Sunday Morning a day to refuel your soul and be grateful for your blessings. So take a deep breath and relax. No work. No Overlord trying to take over the world. No training, just relaxing. It started out like any other hopeful lazy Sunday Morning: Sleeping in, dreaming about what may or may not come and hoping Monday doesn't come to soon.

I woke up, to the sound of birds happily chirping. Adjusting my emerald green eyes to my surroundings. And boy, was the sight beautiful. Breathtaking, in fact. No. I wasn't talking about the immersion of reddish-orange sunlight just barely rising behind the trees that seemed to kiss the serene sky through the window frames. I was talking about _her_. The exquisite hourglass figure lying next to me. The sunlight was hitting her perfectly, making her brown layered locks shimmer brighter than usual. The radiant sun, only seemed to illuminate all her perfect imperfections. The white linen sheets that seemed to hug all her curves perfectly. There were no words to describe her, nor were there ones I could coherently form in the moment; She was a work of art, and I was speechless. 'Man! I wonder how on _earth_ I got so lucky...' Pondered Cole as he stared at the goddess before him.

He began reminiscing about all the past events that took place two months ago. Sighing to himself, he was scared to death when Bella's life was on the line because of his careless leadership. He loved her more than he could ever imagined and Cole wanted to make sure, she knew that. A soft feminine grunt brought him out of his trance.

"Mhmm.." Bella groaned as she rolled over to face her lover. Opening her evergreen eyes, she met his two dark pools of emerald greens. "Good-Morning...Handsome.." She managed to yawn out, with a smile forming on her petty lips.

Extending his hands out to her, he flickered a couple of brown strands of hair out of her face. "Good Morning to you too..." He replied huskily, as he leaned towards her, pecking her softly on the lips. His lips overlapping hers. He grazed down on her bottom lip, causing a moan of pleasure to escape Bella's mouth. They parted their lips, panting as they did so. Bella didn't even have to look at Cole, to know a huge cocky grin was plastered onto his face. She knew him all too well and she couldn't blame him either.

Bella couldn't control herself as she ogled the _rock_-hard man-candy hovering above her. Bella sat up and threw the white linen sheets off of her. Exposing her tight fitted shirt that said, 'SAPIOSEXUAL' written in big, black, bold letters and and her white silk boyshorts, which showed off her olive-toned legs. She rolled onto Cole and mounted herself on his hips, kissing him passionately. Their tongues danced as one, as they deepened the kiss. Cole was intoxicated with the sweetness of fresh strawberries covered in chocolate that Bella gave off. While Cole tasted like various-bittersweet different types of chocolates and wines.

Bella pulled away shortly, in need of oxygen. She still felt like a giddy teenager receiving her first kiss, whenever she kissed Cole. Resting her head on his _rock_-hard abs. "How'd you sleep, gorgeous?" Murmured Cole into her hair. Shuddering as Bella created tiny circular-like motions with her nails against his bare torso. "Quick, being such a tease..." Cole blurted out, while goosebumps consumed his body.

Giggling in response, She ignored his last comment and answered to the first, "Great and you?" She said as she tilted her heard back, to get a good look at him.

"Ehh?" Cole responded, shaking his head in disappointment. He tried to maintain a straight face as Bella gawked at him in disbelief. Bursting into a fit on laughter, he managed to get out, "I'm- I'm k-kid-ing.. I'm k-kidding!"

"Jerk!" She laughed as she playfully dodged his hug.

Cole took that as an insult and playfully grabbed her, smothering her in kisses everywhere. "I **_*Kiss*_** slept **_*Kiss*_** perfectly **_*Kiss*_** fine _***Kiss*** _especially **_*Kiss* _**with _***Kiss*** _you _***Kiss*** _in _***Kiss*** _my _***Kiss*** _arms." Inquired Cole, stealing another quick kiss from Bella.

"Hey!" She giggled, pushing him away afterwards. "You know.. Guys who kiss their girlfriends 'Good-Mornings' have a better chance of living five years longer than those who don't.."

Cole chuckled, leaning in as he kissed her jawline. "Then I have nothing to worry about." He muttered out.

In no-time, Cole was leaning against the wooden headboard with Bella's head lying down on his chest. Bella entwined her fingers with his as she listened to him whispering, sweet-nothings into her ear.

"I know-" He announced as he rubbed his eyes. "-this is probably going to sound really cheesy, so don't laugh. Okay?"

"Okay."

Bella felt Cole tensed up behind her. And in a effort to comfort him, She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ever since we met, I've known that we're special. That the way we talk and laugh around each other is different.." He paused to catch his breath. "-than everyone else. That I will never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you. And I think most people search their whole lives to find what we've already found. What I'm trying to say, is... I'm in love with you, Bella Saviano. I am who I am because of you. You made me into a better person." Bella felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "You made me realize that life isn't always about winning every battle and that it's okay to be scared. That I can't do everything by myself and that's okay. You are every _reason, _every _hope_, and every _dream_ I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, Everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life." Right then and there, Bella knew, Cole was being completely honest about his feelings towards her.

Cole gave Bella a sincere smile and dried her tears with his thumbs. Bella stopped crying, but she was still shaken up by the sudden speech.

"Everyone has an addiction..." She choked out, never loosing contact with his emerald oh-so green eyes. "Mines just happens to be you." She laughed nervously and took a deep breath before continuing, "I fell in love with you. Your sexy laugh, your cocky, but adorable smile, your irresistible smoldering eyes, your infuriating bossiness-" If Cole's ego could get any bigger, it just did. "-the way you hold me when were sleeping, how you love talking to me, all the little kisses you place all over me. I fell in love with you, simply because you're you..."

Bella cleared her throat, sat up to face him and took Cole's rough hands in her own. "Cole Belmonte, _Ti Amo._." Bella said as she sealed his lips with her own. Another intense and heated make-out session broke out between the duo. This time, involving every single lasts piece of their clothing to come off.

Cole was hovering over her, grinning as he began placing a trail of enduring searing kisses throughout her collarbone, thinking, 'I could get use to waking up like this every Sunday. Yup! I could definitely get use to this..'

* * *

><p><strong>Sapiosexual- (n.) a person who is sexually attracted to intelligence in others.<strong>

**Ti Amo- (Italian) I love you**

**And that's where! I'll leave this fanfic, I didn't want to make it Rated 'M' So I'll leave it at that! Hope you all enjoyed it! And I don't know, Cole's last name. I've searched everywhere, but I got a whole bunch of different names each time and I remembered seeing this one in a fic, so I hope they didn't mind. I don't own the last name or the idea for it. Ahh.. ''Sunday Mornings" don't we all, just love them? Hmm? Sapiosexual? I don't blame Bella, Cole must be very clever, since he is the leader. She has a good taste in men then... lol Don't forget to review(:**


End file.
